


Height Difference

by astralpcrker



Series: ThorBruce Week [2018] [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), bruce and thor are so cute, thorbruce, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpcrker/pseuds/astralpcrker
Summary: The obvious height difference between the two men offers for some interesting interactions and plenty of teasing.





	Height Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of ThorBruce Week [2018]!
> 
> The prompt is "height difference".

Thor stood at a tall six foot, three inches on a good day. He is tall, greatly muscled, and overall very attractive. Yet he holds this confident, somewhat cocky nature, and when you get to know him, he is one of the most caring people you could meet. Bruce is only five feet, eight inches tall. So yes, that height difference is very significant. It is plain to see, and hard to miss. It is not like he's insecure about his height but he falls victim to plenty of teasing quite often.

Sitting in his lab, Bruce is focused on the data on the holographic projection in front of him, and comparing it to his preliminary tests that he gathered the data into a thin marble notebook. He pushed his glasses up his nose, and shuffled over to another table to type some notes into the computer sitting on it.

Walking into the lab and watching as Bruce had a method to all his madness, scurrying about, made Thor's heart beat rapidly. He watched with a soft smile, letting his eyes trail appreciatively along the man's figure and listen to the small mutterings Bruce was letting slip through his lips.

He made his way over to the scientist, and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Thor rested his chin on top of Bruce's head, and let his eyes slip shut as Bruce went from being rigid to comfortable in the arms of his lover.

"Hey, I didn't realize you'd be back so soon. How'd the mission go?" Bruce spoke, messing around with something on the tablet. Small, frustrated breaths left his nose every once in a while.

"The mission went fine, love. I've been back for almost five hours, you have been the one distracted."

Bruce paused, twisting in Thor's arms to face him and see him better, "Five hours? Wait, I swore I haven't been down here that long— FRIDAY? How long have I been in the lab?"

"You have been in the lab for about twelve hours, Sir. That is not counting how you spent the night on the couch and the time spent here working the previous day, in case it has been almost thirty-seven hours." FRIDAY responded.

The couple blinked slowly, both tired from their time spent away from each other on separate duties. Thor swiftly lifted his lover up bridal style, telling FRIDAY to turn off the lights and shut down the lab above Bruce's complaints and disbelief.

"I hate that you can pick me up like this. It's not fair, I am not _that_ small." Bruce mumbled quickly.

"Sure you aren't, love. Just fun sized, the most _perfect_ size." Thor spoke with a small smile.

Falling into their bed, Thor immediately scooped Bruce into his arms. And with whispered words about their days and "I love you"'s shared between them, they slipped into a long, blissful sleep. Even if Bruce did not love his height, being cuddled by the taller man always felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing it!


End file.
